A number of electronic systems are commonly used to coordinate the offer and sale of products or services in electronic commerce settings. For example, although a consumer user may access a website or mobile app user interface when attempting to make an electronic commerce purchase, the website or mobile app will often contact a large number of data systems to request and obtain information for product availability, location, cost, shipping information, and the like. Thus, even if a consumer views, selects, and purchases a single product, a large number of electronic processing and data storage systems may be involved to generate the user interface and ultimately fulfill the purchase and to schedule or perform an accompanying service.
The purchase of a specialized product, such as large, heavy, or fragile products that cannot be shipped by common carriers in small boxes, adds additional complexity to the electronic commerce process. There may be various constraints on shipping, handling, and delivery procedures, which are further complicated by fulfillment rules from distributors or retailers. For example, specialized products such as household appliances often require setup and installation services at the time of delivery, leading to additional complexity and coordination from multiple parties. Existing approaches for providing coordinating fulfillment of delivery and installation of specialized products often involves manual human involvement, which leads to incomplete or vague information about service availability and delivery times. Such existing processes may lead to unexpected and unreliable outcomes, and a lack of information for consumers with existing types of user interfaces.